Waiting Impatiently
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Dexter Charming is sick and tired of having to wait in the castleteria after Blondie Lockes fails to show up to host her upcoming Just Right episode due to 'setbacks'. When he does find her though, he's finds her in such an position that will make him regret he ever walked inside Blondie's dorm room in the first place. One-shot featuring Dexter, Blondie and someone else.


**"Waiting Impatiently"**

 **Rated T for one cuss word at the end**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High, especially the show and its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, here's something a little different and fresh for once. Yes, it involves Dexter, Blondie and pretty much someone else. Who am I talking about? Well... here you go.**

 **P.S.: BTW, I was inspired by EverlastingEvanescence's "Intimate Interruption" so much, I wanted to do something like this for quite sometimes. So this goes out to my friend.**

* * *

"Ughhhh, where in the hex is she already?"

Groaned a very weary Dexter Charming as he sat around in the castleteria, waiting for the host of Ever After High's popular mirrorcast show, Blondie Lockes, to show up. She promised Dexter to show up around 6:30 a.m. in order to do an episode on what not to do at a lunch line, but once Dexter looked up at the clock first time, he knew it wasn't getting any better.

"It's 6:45 and yet she hasn't shown up..." Dexter sighed to himself before wondering, "I guess I might as well text her back then."

It was then that Dexter pulled out his mirrorphone and texted to his partner on why he didn't show up in time. Using his best finger speed to date, Dexter typed on what he had to say.

 ** _DC: Blondie, where U at? I've been at the castleteria for a good 15 minutes now!_**

 ** _BL: Sorry for making U wait. Something just came up and I'm gonna be a little late. I'll show up right around 7:30 if I get any time at all._**

 ** _DC: R U serious? What in the hex am I gonna do for the next 45 minutes?_**

 ** _BL: Just keep yourself company until I get there. Thanks!_**

Then, a dreaded groan appeared around Dexter's entire face in result of Blondie having to run very late on Dexter's behalf. He couldn't believe he had to wait for an entire 45 minutes inside the castleteria in order for Blondie to show up. What on earth was Dexter supposed to do until 8:30? He definitely couldn't grab his New HexTendo 3DS XL and play with it since the castleteria obvious made new rules that little gaming devices would be banned inside. So that was out of the question. He definitely couldn't even call on his mirrorphone since the ringing noise would obviously be a distraction, which was why he decided to keep it smart by texting Blondie instead.

So without anything to do, Dexter sat yet again in his bench with a groan forming through his lips.

"I hope to hex she shows up on time..." He said to himself before falling asleep.

 _ **8:45 a.m., later...**_

Dexter once again woke up and looked at both the time and the door to where Blondie was supposed to enter for the mirrorcast episode. Nevertheless, the sweet innocent princess was no where to be seen, which made the nerd groan much more in agony.

"Aaaaagh, why isn't she still here?!" Dexter cried out to himself.

The nerd then soon calmed himself before grabbing his mirrorphone and texting Blondie on how she was late. Again.

 ** _DC: Hey Blondie, where R U? You we're supposed to be here at 7:30 and now it's 8:45. What gives!_**

 ** _BL: I'm so sorry, Dexter! I was gonna head right over, but my baby cub Grizz got into a little accident and I'm gonna have no choice but to clean it up! Once again, I'm sorry! I'll be present around 10:00 if I can! Sorry for the long wait!_**

"Aggggh, are ya kidding me Blondie?!" Dexter shouted to the mirrorphone.

Clenching onto that mirrorphone tight as he could without even breaking it, Dexter immediately put the phone away and slammed his head on the table in impatient frustration, knowing that he now had to wait even longer.

"How in the hex did I ever get up in the morning?!" The nerd said in regret while muffling through the cold hard wood.

He honestly didn't know how long he would wait this time.

 _ **11:00 a.m., later...**_

Dexter had now fallen asleep on the table, basically passed out from the impatient slumber that he had possibly gotten himself into thanks to Blondie. He ended napping away for a good minute or two until...

 _*BAAAAAAAAM!*_

An explosion was heard off-screen, scaring Dexter away from his nap!

"AAAAH! END OF THE WORLD IS HERE!" The Nerd shouted incoherently like an idiot.

His heart palpitated in impact most notably as a result due to that sound he heard next door from the castleteria. It was clearly obvious in this case that one of those explosions occurred from inside Potion Class where Kitty Cheshire, out of all people, decided that now was the right time to add a cherry bomb onto one of the potions coming from the teacher's desk. It was also strange that it was already Saturday in which there was no more school for the students on that weekend. However, Dexter hardly cared about that at all as he was concerned to figure out how long he had slept for.

"Thank goodness that was a nightmare," sighed the nerd, "Wonder how long I've been out..."

After Dexter cleaned his glasses and put them back on, he looked up to the clock with sudden distaste soon to come out of his voice.

"Are you kidding me? It's now 11:00 a.m.?!" shrieked Dexter right before he finally snapped, "That's it, I can't take this waiting anymore. I'm getting out of his castleteria and finding Blondie. Hopefully, she better have a good excuse why she's keeping me late and not doing our mirrorcast show!"

With that said, Dexter immediately stomped out of the castleteria and headed out to the dorm room where Blondie had resided alongside her roommate, C.A. Cupid. Before barging in however, Dexter immediately had to straighten up his glasses just in case it kinda fell out on him. After getting that job done however, Dexter immediately opened the door and barged into Blondie's room unexpectedly.

"Okay Blondie, I wanna know why you were-"

Was all that he said when all of a sudden, his eyes had caught the image of Blondie Lockes kissing and making out with Sparrow Hood right between the sheets, therefore making Dexter lose it!

"BLONDIE?!" Dexter reacted in shock.

"AGGGGH!" Both Blondie and Sparrow said, covering themselves in front of Dexter.

With scared fear still infesting their hearts, Blondie replied with a very nervous chuckle, "Oh Dexter, this isn't how you exactly think!"

"Go ahead, tell me, Blondie." Dexter said with his arms sternly crossed.

"You see, I really was gonna show up to do our mirrorcast show after I was done cleaning after Grizz, but Sparrow Hood just came by and wanted to spend some time with me, and I just couldn't resist that precious puppy dog eyes of his." Blondie gushed a little, referring to Sparrow before continuing, "And of course, we talked and lot and laughed a little-"

"I WAS SPENDING THREE FRACKING HOURS IN THE CASTLETERIA ALL DAY!" Dexter shrieked loudly, "HOW IN THE HEX CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT?!"

"Well, it was all a weird story, but..." Blondie paused before looking back to Sparrow, "Sparrow, you want to take this?"

"No prob, babe." Sparrow winked back to Blondie.

The guitarist then took one big deep breath before giving out the big exciting news to Dexter face-first:

"We had sex, Dexter!"

"SEX?!" Dexter loudly reacted to Sparrow in shock. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME BLONDIE DESERTED ME IN THE CAFETERIA JUST TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU?!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault my hormones were high!" Exclaimed Blondie over to Dexter.

The nerd clearly didn't have anything to say other than to leave himself groaning out of frustration. Blondie couldn't quite help but feel sorry for her cameraman. She immediately felt a little bit horrible about leaving him there at the castleteria all by himself for hours long. So just to calm him down, Blondie spoke to him gently yet calmly.

"Look Dexter, I'm sorry for leaving you out in the open like that." She replied. "I'm also even sorry for-"

"You know what? It's fine." Dexter reassuringly said to Blondie, "I mean, I understand that you want to spend time with Sparrow most of all. If you want to do that today instead of taping our mirrorcast show for today, that's fine. I can always reschedule that episode for tomorrow. It doesn't bother me none."

"You're fine with this?" Blondie asked.

With an acceptable nod, Dexter cleared his throat and continued, "Of course I am. Like I said, I'm perfectly fine with it. I guess I'll be on way, then. Sorry to barge in on you and Sparrow like that."

"It's okay, Dexter. I understand." Blondie nodded back before Dexter immediately left her dorm room, therefore leaving her and Sparrow alone.

"Wow, I'm surprised he actually took it very well." Sparrow sighed in relief to Blondie.

Nodding back, Blondie reassuringly added, "Yeah, and here I thought he'd go nuts about me leaving him out like that."

After shutting Blondie's dorm room door behind him with feigned acceptance, Dexter's face grew very pissed in frustration as he grabbed a brown paper bag from his locker. Once he opened right up, Dexter put his mouth inside the bag and screamed out something that sounded something like this:

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

* * *

 **Ouch, really sucks to be Dexter. I can't imagine him cussing like that, but hey, it would be frickin' priceless nonetheless. Looks like Blondie couldn't help but be her horny self, huh? Can't blame her though, although she's so cute and adorable like that.**

 **So I hope this brightens up your day, fellow fairy tales! Read and review if your heart desires, my gangstas. This is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
